Open Arms
by Miss Blossom
Summary: Sak & Tom, the best in their martial arts school, & transfer to a school in China. To be trained and participate in the nationals. Ups & downs in this story. Reader beware! S&S, E&T. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**. : . : . : . : . : .Somewhere in Japan . : . : . : . : . : .**

"Today I am here to announce that two of our lucky students will be tranfuring to china to be trained and will be participating in the National Martial Arts competition." The announcer said on the stage onto in to the microphone in the biggest gym they have in there school.

"So Sakura I hope that I get picked because I here there are a lot of hot guys there." A girl with green eyes and black hair, whispered to a girl with emerald eyes and mid- back long amber hair.

"Yea like any of them would like you because your not even going to get picked," Sakura whispered to her best friend who had amethyst color eyes and raven black hair with a tint of purple. "Right Tom?" Sakura said looking at her best friend.

"Right Saku" Tomoyo answered.

"Well our two students they are the best and I hope they do their best. Please come to the stage Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji to get your tickets and go to my office and I will give you the rest of the information." The announcer said.

"Wow! Oh. My. Gosh Saku we are going to go to china" Tomoyo said pulling Sakura up and hugged her almost to death.

"Umm... Tom your kinda choking me," Sakura said pushing Tomoyo off of her. "We have to go up and get the tickets." Sakura said pushing Tomoyo's back towards the aisle.

Sakura and Tomoyo ran up to the stairs to the stage.

"Sakura, Tomoyo I hope you show china that the Japanese are great!" the announcer shouted and everyone in the room shouted. "Now please go down to my room. I will be there shortly to give you two more information." The announcer ushered them off the stage.

The two girls walked out of the gym and into the hall.

"Wow Sakura were really going to go to china wow," Tomoyo said as she healed onto Sakura's arm. "I cant wait to tell my mom she is going to be so proud of not only me but you too Sakura." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura walking into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Well Tom I wish I could tell my mom but we all know that she is in a better place. Anyway I don't think I can go," she said looking too depressed.

"Why Saku?" Tomoyo asked looking very sad "you know that I can't go there with out you I need you to be there with me there"

"Well I can't go because daddy is still in the hospital and I need to stay with him," Sakura said with tears about to spill. "Especially now that he is going to have surgery very soon." Tears already coming out of her emerald eyes. "Plus I need to stay to get a job to pay for the hospital bills. I know Touya cant ways do that now that he is a father to my two nieces and two nephews," Sakura said crying onto Tomoyo shoulder soaking her shirt.

"Aww Sakura stop crying everything will be ok. Trust me." Tomoyo said hugging her. "Now stop crying your making my make-up run," Tomoyo said wiping her tears. Just then a man walked into the room behind the desk; he had dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Sakura and Tomoyo you were both chosen to go to china and train you will be leaving tomorrow morning and you will be provide. With three credit cards and you wont need to pack if you don't want to" The man said and looked at the both of them to see if they understood. They responded by nodding their heads.

"I don't think I can go" Sakura said fiddling with her fingers looking at the floor.

"Why cant you go?" the man asked looking at her with an why-are-you-saying-that look.

Sakura's eyes started to water "I cant go. Because daddy is in the hospital, and I was going to get a job so that I can pay the bill. I was going to tell my brother that he can stop paying so that he can pay for his family and not to worry about daddy" Sakura said crying hard. Tomoyo reached for a tissue from the desk and gave it to Sakura. She blew her nose and wiped away her tears.

"Aww kanji come here and stop crying" Touya said standing up gesturing for her to come. She ran into his open arms.

. : . : . : . Somewhere in China . : . : . : .

A beautiful women with long black hair and piercing amber eyes was standing in a humongous gym speaking to about two thousand students.

"This year two wonderful students will be transferring here from Japan they are the two top martial artiest in Japan and might... no **will**be better than most of you," Yelan stated and looked at the looks on most of the students faces. Most where like 'no way' and 'that is a lie'. "But I ask you please treat them with respect. If any of the two complain I will personally punish you. So think before you act. Is there any questions?" she asked looking around she then saw her son and her nephew _'I want you and Eriol to come to my office after the questions is that clear?' _she asked him in his mind_ 'yes mother'_ he answered back.

"So any questions?" she asked again looking around the room if there was any. Just then a hand shot up.

"Yes Christina?" Yelan asked a girl that looked about 16 years old with blue eyes and dirty-blond hair.

"Umm... when will the to come?" she asked.

"Well I guess around 8:00 am," Yelan answered. "So any more questions? "She asked again. Another hand was raised.

"Yes Mingu, what is it that you want to ask?" she asked.

"How old are they?" the boy with black hair and teal eyes asked.

"Umm I am pretty sure that they are either 16 and or 17" she answered giving him this look that told him not to try any thing.

Another hand shot up. It was a young girl with black eyes and black hair with red streaks.

"Yes Diana?" she asked trying not to role her eyes.

"Well I was wondering where will there rooms be?" she asked trying to act sweet but Yelan knew better.

"Well I am sorry I can not tell you," Yelan said with a smirk on her face. "Well I think that is enough questions." Yelan said. _'Come now' _she walked down the aisle with the two boys following her. They follwed her all the way to a room where you had to go through 3 secret passageways.

"Syaoran" Yelan said looking at her son that had chocolate color hair and amber eyes. "I need you and Eriol to do me a big favour the two that are coming will you please show them around the place?" she asked looking at her son and her nephew who had navy hair and eyes to match.

"Well auntie Yelan you know I cant and wont say no" Eriol said smiling at his aunt.

"Thank you Eriol" Yelan said giving him a smile in return then looked at her son and the expression on his face. It was very serious, but he looked at her face and surrendered because his mom never usually asked for stuff like this.

"Yea ok fine" Syaoran answered.

"Oh thank you Syaoran" she exclaimed with a happy smile.

"So mom where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"What. How did you know I was going to go somewhere?" she asked looking at him.

"Well mom you know I cant lie to you I read your mind only because you never used to ask me for favors, only when you went somewhere important and had something important to do also but somewhere else" Syaoran stated

"Well for your information I am going to Japan to visit someone dear that is in the hospital. He is a very sick. I will be staying there for 2 days so make sure that the two students feel comfortable," she said.

"I am sorry to hear that auntie but by the way..."Eriol started.

"I met him and his wife in collage," she said looking at Eriol to let him know that she read his mind.

"Ok" he said looking at Syaoran who was sitting down not saying a word.

"Well ok mother I hope you have a great stay in Japan. Oh by the way when are you leaving?" Syaoran asked his mother.

"Well Syaoran" Yelan said looking down at her watch "I will be leaving in about 15 minutes on the jet. So for now I want you to know that the two will be coming on my plane at 8:00 so be there at 7:45 at the latest," Yelan stopped and looked down at her watch and back up to her son "remember treat them with all the respect that you where taught," she said "there rooms will be the ones in between yours and Eriol's rooms." she said as she left.

"Wow the people must be really important if your mom wants us to do all that" Eriol said looking shocked.

"Yea and what really surprised me was there room is so close to our rooms. Mom would never do that only if they had..." Syaoran said looking at Eriol worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is Miss Blossom =] Sorri for all the spelling and GRAMMER Mistakes

Cough SilentBrat cough . For all of those that like Inuyasha. Why am I telling you about her because she is MY SISSY POO (I am going to kill you) silentbrat runs away

Ne ways thanks of all of you that reviewed:

cherry blossom01: I am glad that you liked it. I liked your 2 chapters. If you like CCS (well obviously you do or you wouldn't be reading this story) look up Mystified it's a very good story.

SilentBrat: Hey my fic is good and it will get better and better. So I may have some grammar mistakes now but I will improve. Just you watch sissy poo.

ccsbrat: well you will find out what they have in this chappie. I hope you like it.

angelic-behaviour: I guess I won't just stop there. 

Book Lover990: I hope that this is AFAIC (As Fast As I Could) for you.

Thank you, all keep the reviews coming. On with the story.

**. : . : . : . : . : . Scene Change . : . : . : . : . : .**

'_Thoughts' _

Chapter 2 

"You are going to go to china. And don't worry about dad, I will take care of him." Touya said looking at his younger sister.

"No I can't..." Sakura said as Touya put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.

"Promise me that you will go to china and that you will have fun." Touya said smiling at his little Kajiuu. (AN: sorri abt the last chap I spelt it wrong)

Sakura's eyes widen and she hugged him tighter "Thank you Touya. Thank you, but can I ask you for one favour?" Sakura asked.

"Sure shoot." Touya said nodding his head.

"Well since I am going to go tomorrow very early, can I go visit dad?" Sakura asked with this look that you just couldn't say no to.

"Uhh fine Sakura only if Tomoyo would go with you." Touya said.

"Sure I will go with her Touya she is my best friend." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.

"Good its all set then." Touya said clapping his hands together.

"Thank you Tom you're the greatest." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.

"Touya can we leave now I want to go early because I know Tomoyo is going to want to pack." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.

"Well it looks like you know me so well. I also know that you want to pack your self after we go and visit your dad, "Tomoyo said looking like she won. "But I also think that my mom would also want to come so let me go and call her so that she can just meat us there." Tomoyo said taking out her cell phone and walking to a corner in the room.

"Thank you Touya you are great I won't ever forget you." Sakura, said crying. Touya walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"Oh Kajiuu, don't worry nothing bad is going to happen. So don't worry." Touya comforted Sakura. He noticed Tomoyo was done with her phone call. "Now stop crying I will see you in the morning at 6:00 that means I want you on the plane at 6:00," Touya said looking at her." Got that?" Touya shouted but smiled a smile that would make you feel so good.

"Yes sir!" Sakura said with a salute and a smile.

"Well Sakura we better get going my mom is going to met us there." Tomoyo said tugging on Sakura's shirtsleeve.

"Ok. Bye Touya we'll come back around..." Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.

"We'll call before we come so don't worry." Tomoyo said as she left the room with Sakura following her.

**. : . : . : . : . : . At the Hospital . : . : . : . : . : .**

"Daddy!" Sakura yelled, "Oh I've missed you so much." Sakura said hugging her father.

"And I've missed you too my cherry blossom." Fujitaka said.

"Mom it's so great to see you. I couldn't wait to see you I've missed you much." Tomoyo said hugging her mother.

"Oh honey I've missed you so much too," Sonomi said looking at her daughter with her brown hair and violet eyes. "Oh Fujitaka just look. Our daughters have grown into young lady's." Sonomi said making Sakura's father look at his daughter with his brown eyes and amber hair.

"Your right. They have grown into young lady's." he said.

"Oh daddy stop." Sakura said.

"It was great to see you both but we have to go. We both are the best in our schools and are going to train in china for a month and we leave tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said.

"Then we will come back then go back after some time to participate in the nationals." Sakura said finishing what Tomoyo started to say.

"Wow that is amazing, right Sonomi?" Fujitaka asked one of his best friends.

"That is right" Sonomi answered.

"Well Mr. Kinomoto, mom I think it's time we get back. Sakura and I have to pack for tomorrow." Tomoyo said. "We have to get up early and Sakura needs to sleep so she can wake up early tomorrow morning." Tomoyo said getting a glare from Sakura. "So bye mom. Bye Mr. Kinomoto." Tomoyo said

"Bye daddy, Mrs. Daidoji." Sakura said waving bye to the two people in the room.

"Wait I have some..." Fujitaka started but heard a cough coming from Sonomi. "We have something important to give the both of you." Fujitaka said making the two girls come back. "Sonomi you may go first." Fujitaka said.

"Thank you." Sonomi said to Fujitaka. "Tomoyo I am pretty sure that you will be surprised so please take a seat. I know that both of you are going to a school in china we also knows who owns it." Sonomi said gesturing over to Fujitaka "Her name is Yelan Li. Her school is the greatest for Martial arts but also magic." she said looking at the shocked expressions on her daughter and nieces' face. "Well I Sonomi Daidoji have the power of healing Tomoyo you have the power of healing but something that I can not tell. That is for you to find out." Tomoyo just sat there not understanding it. "Don't worry Tomoyo you will learn a lot more they will teach you they are the best," Sonomi said putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Ok mom I trust you." Tomoyo said smiling

"Ok Sakura I can only tell you a little but I am the half recarnation of clow reed I cant tell any thing more about him you will have to ask the other half of clow. Your mother has a power that I don't even know. Touya can see the dead. You Sakura you have the power that could make you the most powerful sorceress in the world. You have the power of the clow cards created by clow reed. Once they teach you how to use and control them you can be more powerful than clow him self only when you make a bond with all of the cards and transform the cards from clow cards to Sakura cards or star cards. Now take this key and don't let it fall into the wrong hands guard it with your life." Fujitaka said. "Now the both of you go," he said. They looked at each other and left the room. Just as the left the hospital Tomoyo called Touya to tell him that they are leaving.

**. : . : . : . : . : . Back at the School . : . : . : . : . : .**

"Touya where back and were going to our rooms to pack." Sakura yelled to her brother. "Come on lets go to our rooms to get packed Tom." Sakura holding on to her friends arm.

"Ok Saku." Tomoyo said.

**. : . : . : . : . : . After Packing . : . : . : . : . : .**

"Well now that we are done packing, let's go to sleep I know I will need the rest." Sakura said.

"Yea after all that packing I am tired." Tomoyo said yawning.

**. : . : . : . : . : . Next Morning . : . : . : . : . : .**

"Hey kajiuu wake up you have to leave now, Li-sama is here to give you more information about going there." Touya said shaking Sakura.

"It's ok Kinomoto-chan I will wake her up." Yelan said. Touya nodded and left the room. "Sakura-sama wake up. You are leaving to go to china today," Yelan said.

"That wont work Li-san." Tomoyo said walking towards the bathroom.

"Thank you Daidoji-san." Yelan said. _'Sakura you have to get up now. So please get up.' _Yelan thought to Sakura(AN: sorri I am not going to like saying Yelan thought to Sakura so I will just write _'said'_ sorri for the inconvenience =) Sakura then woke up sitting in her bed.

"Hello Li-San sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura said, going to the bathroom to go and change. After she changed she asked. "So when do we leave?"

"Well we are supposed to leave in about 10 minutes." Tomoyo said looking at her watch. "Lets go and sit down in the living room and then we can talk about what you need to tell us Li-san." All three ladies walked down to the living room. "So Li." Yelan had raised her hand to silence Sakura.

"Please call me Yelan." Yelan said.

"Only if you call us Sakura and Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah." Sakura said agreeing with Tomoyo.

"Sure." Yelan said. "Sakura, Tomoyo I am sure that now that you both know that you have powers? Am I right?" Yelan asked. They bot nodded their heads. "Good when you get there will you give this to my son Syaoran please?"Yelan asked handing Sakura an envelope. Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you please tell him not to open it not to open until the right time and that he will know when." Yelan said to Sakura. Then turning to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, can you give this on to my nephew Eriol and tell him to open it right away?"

"Sure Yelan." Tomoyo said.

"I will be staying here to visit an old friends. Your mom Tomoyo and your dad Sakura." Yelan said to the both of them getting a strange look from them.

"How do you know out parents?" Sakura asked.

"Well all four of us." Yelan started but then was interrupted.

"What do you mean the four of you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I also knew Sakura's mother. We where the best of friends Sakura's mom and yours too Tomoyo." Yelan said.

"Oh you know my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did and you remind me so much of her. Anyway I am going to stay for two days. You will go back to china in my plane. My son and nephew will be waiting for you to if anyone makes you feel uncomfortable call me on the cell that will be in your rooms I am speed dial 1 or just tell ether my son or nephew." Yelan said.

"Thank you for all your concern." Sakura said. "But I think we have to go." Sakura said. "It's 5:55, we have five minutes to get our stuff on the plane. And say bye to our friends" Sakura said to Yelan. "So see you back in china Yelan." Sakura said.

"Good-bye Yelan have a great stay." Tomoyo said. Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the room and to their rooms to get their luggage but it was gone. They ran up stairs knowing that Touya put it in the plane already.

"Thanks Touya for bringing out luggage up." Tomoyo said to Touya.

"We have to go now." Sakura said giving him a hug. "Bye Touya." Sakura said.

"Have fun," Touya said "And don't get hurt or in to much trouble." Touya said to the both of them. "Now get on the plane." Touya said. They got on the plane and it took off.

"Don't worry Touya she is in good hands." Yelan said.

"It's not that it's just that this is the first time she is going away for so long and so far." Touya said looking down.

**. : . : . : . : . : . China at 8:00 . : . : . : . : . : .**

The plane arrived.

"Well lets get ready for some wimpy boy's" Syaoran said as the plane landed. The door opened and Syaoran saw someone with a pair of white pants, a pink tank top and a white jacket over walk out with a girl with black jeans and a lavender ¾ sleeved shirt following the first one. The two girls walked towards the two boys.

'_Wow Syaoran these are girls and they are hot.' _Eriol said to Syaoran.

'_Yea so? I bet they suck.'_ Syaoran said.

"Umm... hello. I am Sakura and this is Tomoyo and we were wondering are you here to show us around?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "Stay right here, we will be back." Syaoran said. The two boys walked to the plane and saw the luggage and snapped it to the room that the girls will be staying in. They walked out of the plane.

"Okay we will show you around I am Eriol Hiirigizawa."


	3. Chapter 3

This is Miss Blossom =] and I want to thank u all for the reviews shouts out to the ppl that reviewed:

ccsbrat: yea it does but that is only for now. It will change; I will change it for u later on in the story if u want me to just review me.

sfiresakura: sorri it took me so long to update this chappie I am trying to get into this high skool and I don't kno if I got in yet so I have been stressed out. I couldn't write sorri.

Sakura-Angel-Blossom: thanx for all the nice comments. Read this chappie and there WILL be some fighting. I think u got my e-mail? If u didn't get it, it should be on my bio page. Hey you added me I live in Canada and you live in England right? That is a 5 hr different. So can you review me what time you will come on so I can come on when you do so we can talk?

rubygloom666: I am glad that u like it.

SilentBrat: ha didn't I tell u that my story is great? Yea it got better last chappie wait till u read this chappie u will start to bug me to finish writing it so good (SilentBrat is my older sissy poo and she writes Inuyasha and one of my fav ones r [ Man's Best Friend ] its great read it if u like Inuyasha)

Thanx for all the reviews now on with the story!

Recap of last chap 

_**. : . : . : . : . : . China at 8:00 . : . : . : . : . : .**_

_The plane arrived._

"_Well lets get ready for some wimpy boy's" Syaoran said as the plane landed. The door opened and Syaoran saw someone with a pair of white pants, a pink tank top and a white jacket over walk out with a girl with black jeans and a lavender ¾ sleeved shirt following the first one. The two girls walked towards the two boys._

'_Wow Syaoran these are girls and they are hot.' Eriol said to Syaoran._

'_Yea so? I bet they suck.' Syaoran said._

"_Umm... hello. I am Sakura and this is Tomoyo and we were wondering are you here to show us around?" Sakura asked Syaoran._

"_Yeah," Syaoran said. "Stay right here, we will be back." Syaoran said. The two boys walked to the plane and saw the luggage and snapped it to the room that the girls will be staying in. They walked out of the plane._

"_Okay we will show you around I am Eriol Hiirigizawa."_

Chapter 3 

" I am Syaoran Li "Syaoran said.

"So you are Yelan's nephew, am I right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes that is correct," Eriol said.

"Well your aunt wanted me to give you this" Tomoyo said handing Eriol a dark blue envelope " She said to open before we go any where" Tomoyo said smiling at him.

"Thank you Daijuos-san" Eriol said smiling back to her.

"Please call me Tomoyo," she said.

"Sure but call me Eriol," He said "Syaoran come here." He said to his cousin. Syaoran walked towards him with an annoyed look on his face. He opened up the letter that said:

Dear Eriol, I hope you will watch over Tomoyo she is a very special girl. She just learnt not to long ago that she has magic she needs to be taught how to use them. Not how to fight. There she might, be better than you might. But any ways teach her all she needs to know and help her. I am counting on you to make her great thank you so much. Ask Syaoran to help find out what kinds of power they have. Syaoran I know that you're reading this to so I want you to help Sakura she has a very special powerful power and needs a lot of help. So please be kind and both of you help them control their powers. And follow your hearts. Thank you both

Yelan Li

P.S. get started on your task today.

After they finished reading the letter they went back to where the two girls where.

"So you both have magic I guess that we will work on them a little bit but first we will give you a tour of the place" Eriol said

"Eriol we cant its to big." Syaoran said "We have to get into the training room to start training" Syaoran said.

"Sure" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time "But you take us to our rooms we would like to change first" Sakura said" And your Yelan's son right?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"Yea I am" he answered. "Why do u want to know?" he asked.

"Well because your mother asked me to give this to you. But she said not to open it until the right time" Sakura said giving Syaoran an envelope with cherry blossoms on a green back round.

"Sure thanks" he said taking it out of her hand.

"Now lets go to your rooms" Eriol said. They all started to walk up to Sakura and Tomoyo's rooms.

"Oh Tomoyo we left our luggage on the plane" Sakura said.

"Oh yea" Tomoyo said.

"Umm we took care of that," Eriol said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well you know hoe you have magic so do we and we used them to bring them up here" Eriol explained. "I am the direct descendent of clow reed and this is the half of recarnation of clow reed" Syaoran said

"Wow Tomoyo this is the other half my father was talking about" Sakura said.

"What do u mean?" Syaoran and Eriol asked.

"Well my father Fujitaka is the other half of clow reed." Sakura explained to the two boys.

"Any ways Tomoyo and I will be out in a minute," Sakura said walking into her room with Tomoyo following.

'Wow Syaoran they are so good looking. And they must have some special powers for your mom to ask us to something like this' Eriol said to Syaoran.

Just then the girls walked out of their room. Tomoyo was wearing black baggy track pants with a tight lavender top. Sakura was wearing the same thing but her top was light pink.

"Ok lets go!" Sakura said not knowing that Syaoran was watching her every move.

'Wow she is hot... wait what the hell am I thinking?' Syaoran thought to him self. Soon the reached the training room.

"Ok now we have to find out what it is exactly what kind of magic you two have. And what we can do to help you control them" Eriol said. "Please Tomoyo come up and sit down," Eriol said sitting on the floor cross legged with a candle in between him and Tomoyo." Concentrate on clearing your mind" After a moment. "Wow Tomoyo your going to be powerful you have the power of...of," Eriol paused. "Well how shall I put this..." Eriol started but was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"Don't I have the power of healing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well yes you do but you also have dark power." Eriol said.

"I don't under stand," Tomoyo said looking confused.

"Well you can heal people but you can also use the dark power to over power other people with dark powers like you can absorb the power from another person that has dark power. But you can not take the power of some one good unless they bring any harm to you or any one close to you." Eriol said to Tomoyo.

"Ok I never knew that I could do that so will you help me? I mean will you teach me? Please it seems that you know a lot about this stuff" Tomoyo asked Eriol with a blush on her face.

"Umm sure" Eriol said looking at her pink face. "That is enough for you Tomoyo I think that we can work on Sakura for now" Eriol said standing up and holding out a hand for Tomoyo that she took gratefully. Tomoyo then walked out off the little stage she was on. Sakura then walked onto the stage and took a seat exactly where Tomoyo was. Just as she sat Eriol took his seat where he was before. "Ok Sakura I want you to do exactly what I told Tomoyo to do" Eriol said. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing her mind. "Syaoran come here I need your help I can't figure out what she has" Eriol said calling Syaoran to come witch he did. He took a place next to Sakura and held her hands. As he did a small blush crept on her face and his.

' Syaoran what are you blushing' Syaoran said to himself.

"Eriol do you feel that?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"Yea but it couldn't be" Eriol said. "Sakura do you know what power you have?" Eriol asked.

"Well yes but my father said that I have more than that." Sakura said

"Well tell us!" Syaoran urged Sakura.

"Well he said that I have the power of the clow cards. But he also said that they will become Sakura cards." Sakura said. Then she looked at the looks on the two boy's faces. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura said.

"Well as I am thinking that you know you can be the most powerful magician in the world. Am I right?" Eriol asked Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head. "Well right now Syaoran is the most powerful magician and he is not willing to give up that position" Eriol said.

"Well Syaoran I do not want to take that place from you." Sakura said looking him directly in the face." And Eriol my father said that I have a different power. Can you tell me this?" Sakura asked Eriol.

"Well you have the power of light that means that you can heal just like Tomoyo but you can also bring back the dead but that one you will only be able to do that once and you will have to find out how to do that on your own I can not tell you" Eriol said to her.

"Ok but can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked Eriol and Syaoran.

"Sure" Eriol answered for the both him and Syaoran.

"Well when do we start?" Sakura asked.

"Well we officially start now" Eriol said looking down at his watch.

"Great than can I ask you a question? It has to do with the magic," Sakura asked.

"Well can that question wait till after?" Eriol asked.

"Sure" Sakura said.

"Great all I need to know is how far your fighting skills are" Eriol said. "Well the only way I can do that is to see you two fight Syaoran here he is the best so I want you to pick out your strongest and they will fight him" Eriol said.

"Well Saku that is you" Sakura said. "Eriol Saku is going to fight Syaoran"

"Ok then that means that you and I will be fighting" Eriol said to Tomoyo.

"Ok this is going to be fun!" Tomoyo said.

"We will find out who will go first so Syaoran and I will do a coin toss who ever gets it wrong will go first" Eriol said as he pulled out a dime and he called 'heads' and Syaoran called 'tails'. Eriol tossed he coin in the air and it landed on tails. "I guess that means that Tomoyo and I will go first" Eriol said.

"Rules are not hitting in the opponent in the wrong places or using magic." Syaoran said.

Tomoyo and Eriol both nodded to show that they understood. They both got into there fighting stances. Then they both plunged at each other at the same time. Eriol threw a punch at Tomoyo but she bucked and she drooped to the floor and tried to trip him but he jumped. She stood up just as Eriol was going to kick her stomach she flipped out of the way and then he charged at her again and he punched her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. But she regained her breath.

"Wow Tomoyo your not that bad." Eriol said to her.

"Well your not that bad you're self" Tomoyo said

They got back into their places and it started again. Tomoyo punched Eriol in the jaw with her right hand and then kneed him in the gut and that made him fall to the ground. Then Tomoyo stepped back not wanting him to try any thing funny. He jumped in the air and tried to grab Tomoyo but she moved out of the way and he missed and fell onto the floor and Tomoyo got out of the way as she was Eriol lung at her he had her in a head lock but she put her leg in front of him and put her arm around his waist and pushed him forward and down. Eriol landed on his face. Her grabbed her leg and pulled her down and she on top of him and rolled off him.

They both got up and started a fist fight again. Eriol punched Tomoyo in the stomach and she flew to the wall. She got up and went into her fighting stance and she ran to Eriol and she did this special move on him that Sakura taught her. She ran towards Eriol and she fell and grabbed her ankle. "Ouch my ankle hurts I think I broke it" Tomoyo yelled as she started to cry.

"Oh Tomoyo let me help you" Eriol said running to her aid. As he got close to her she waited for him to help her up she pulled him down and pinned him down she laughed and left her guard down and Eriol took the opportunity to pin her down making victory for him.

"Damn that sucks" Tomoyo said looking up into Eriol's eyes and making him blush. "Ano Eriol can you please get off me?" Tomoyo asked making Eriol blush even more.

"Sorry" he said getting off her and helping her up. "Well Tomoyo I think that we could work on your fighting skills I think you could do more damage" Eriol said.

"Well I could I just thought this was a friendly fight I never knew that you where really testing me" Tomoyo said.

"Next time Tomo don't go easy on him show him what you got" Sakura said

"Ok Saku" Tomoyo said to Sakura giving her a smile. "So Eriol how about another fight this time no fun" Tomoyo said

"Ok" Eriol said looking shocked.

"Ano... Eriol could you not go easy on me because if you do it wont be as challenging" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Sure" Eriol said.

Tomoyo walked on to the mat and took her position. Her stance was different this time and Eriol noticed this.

'Syaoran is this the same stance that she used earlier?' Eriol asked Syaoran.

'no it's not' Syaoran said.

Eriol did the same thing that he did the last time.

"The rules are the same as last time" Syaoran said.

Eriol nodded. He then ran to Tomoyo, but she just stood there waiting for him. Eriol then got his right fist ready to punch Tomoyo. Tomoyo's left hand shot up and stopped it. He tried to punch her with his left hand but she blocked him again. He kicked her hip with his left leg. She caught it as he was bringing it back down and she twisted it so that he flew up into the air. She threw him onto the floor making him slide. He got up and ran and out of no where he did a flip and landed behind her so he pulled her arm behind her. she some how got out of that position and kicked him in the gut making him cough up blood.

'wow she is pretty good for a girl Syaoran I wonder how Sakura is' Eriol said to Syaoran.

'Yea I know but I know that I can beat her. just look at her for one she is a girl and two look at how scrawny she is' Syaoran said to Eriol.

Eriol then got up and waited for Tomoyo to come at him witch she did. Eriol knocked her down. She tried to trip him but failed he just jumped over her leg. So Tomoyo just punched his stomach and he flew back. Tomoyo got up and ran to Eriol and he kicked her shoulder dislocating it.

"Fuck that hurt like hell" Tomoyo said.

Eriol then punched her stomach and she went fling to the wall. She then got up and grabbed her arm and squeezed. She had her left hand so he did a move that she and Sakura learnt from Touya. Tomoyo went to the middle of the mat and stood there. Eriol stayed where he was but stayed alert. Tomoyo just stood there focusing all her strength to her left hand and when she felt that her arm had all her strength in it she ran to Eriol and punched with all her might and Eriol flew to the wall lying unconscious. Then Tomoyo dropped there because she lost all her energy.

"Syaoran is there an emergency room here?" Sakura asked him running to Tomoyo.

"Yea it's just down he hall" he said running to Eriol.

"Ok lets bring them there and hurry" Sakura said looking at Tomoyo she has never seen Tomoyo like this before.

'Wow Tomoyo is really goo if she did that to Eriol I wonder what Sakura can do to me because Eriol is almost as strong as me' Syaoran thought to him self.

"Syaoran where is the room?!" Sakura yelled at Syaoran.

"It's the next door on the left" Syaoran said.

They both turned to the left when they cane to the door.

"Miss Anne help we need your help two of the students are hurt" Syaoran said.

"Who are they Master Li?" the nurse asked. She had aqua eyes and pink hair.

"Well one is Eriol and one is the new student" Syaoran said.

"Well please will you place them on the beds in that room" Anne asked

Syaoran and Sakura both walked into the room. Syaoran placed Eriol down on the bed in the left part of the room. While Sakura put Tomoyo on the bed in the Right side of the room.

"Please will you leave the room?" Anne pushed both Sakura and Syaoran out of the room. Sakura sat down on the bench and held her head in her hands. While Syaoran was walking up and down. Sakura started to cry and felt someone sit down decide her and put an arm around her. She looked up and saw Syaoran's face and cried even more.

"Syaoran I don't know what is going to happen to Tomoyo she was never badly hurt like this" Sakura said crying onto his shirt.

"Don't worry Miss Anne is the best nurse because she can heal with magic. So Tomoyo should be fine in soon" Syaoran said. Then the nurse came out and Syaoran let go of Sakura. Sakura then stood up and walked to the nurse.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she will be ok she will need her rest. She has a sprained her arm and her energy was drained out of her" Anne said

"When will she be ok?" Sakura asked.

"She will be up and out in about a day or two" Anne said. "Now Eriol lost a lot of blood and has a lot of bruises he will be fine by later today or tomorrow morning" Anne said. "You may go in and see them if you want to" she said.

"Thank you nurse Anne" Sakura said as she walked into the room. She was Tomoyo lying there looking so pale.

"Oh Tomoyo you did good" Sakura said as Syaoran pulled a chair for her to sit on. "Thank you" she said looking at him.

**That is all for this chappy. Tomoyo beat Eriol so do you people want Sakura to beat Syaoran or do you want him to beat her. now this is what I want you to do:**

**STEP 1: click the little button that says 'Go'**

**STEP 2: write something there**

**STEP 3: click submits review **

**Thank you, Miss Blossom =]**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorri if I didn't do what most of you asked I am so sorri please don't be mad at me because if you where then I would stop writing the story jokz I wouldn't do that I am not cruel well at least not that cruel.

RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPPIE

"Please will you leave the room?" Anne pushed both Sakura and Syaoran out of the room. Sakura sat down on the bench and held her head in her hands. While Syaoran was walking up and down. Sakura started to cry and felt someone sit down decide her and put an arm around her. She looked up and saw Syaoran's face and cried even more.

"Syaoran I don't know what is going to happen to Tomoyo she was never badly hurt like this" Sakura said crying onto his shirt.

"Don't worry Miss Anne is the best nurse because she can heal with magic. So Tomoyo should be fine in soon," Syaoran said. Then the nurse came out and Syaoran let go of Sakura. Sakura then stood up and walked to the nurse.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she will be ok she will need her rest. She has a sprained her arm and her energy was drained out of her," Anne said

"When will she be ok?" Sakura asked.

"She will be up and out in about a day or two" Anne said. "Now Eriol lost a lot of blood and has a lot of bruises he will be fine by later today or tomorrow morning" Anne said. "You may go in and see them if you want to" she said.

"Thank you nurse Anne" Sakura said as she walked into the room. She was Tomoyo lying there looking so pale.

"Oh Tomoyo you did good," Sakura said as Syaoran pulled a chair for her to sit on. "Thank you" she said looking at him.

THIS CHAPPIE

"Sakura don't be so hard on your self it wasn't your fault I did what I had to do," Tomoyo said sitting up in her bed talking to Sakura.

"I know but I still feel that I could of done something so stop you from doing that" Sakura said looking upset.

"Listen to Tomoyo she had to do what she had to do. So don't be so hard on your self" Eriol said trying to sit up in bed.

"Oh here let me help you Eriol" Sakura said running to Eriol's aid.

"Oh Eriol you shouldn't strain your self you will hurt your self" Tomoyo said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Tomoyo" Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo.

"Um moyo do you wan me to leave?" Sakura asked.

"Yea I kind of want to talk to Eriol" Tomoyo said

"Ok if either of you need anything I will be outside...I guess with Syaoran." Sakura said.

IN THE ROOM

"Tomoyo wow you fight well I cant believe that I got beat by a girl, I was in so much concentration that I never knew just how much power you had. You are very good I now know that you are better than me," Eriol said.

"Thank you Eriol I think" Tomoyo said looking at him like she didn't understand a word that he said.

"Eriol can you tell me more about this magic I never knew that there was such a thing," Tomoyo said.

"Sure Tomoyo just what do you want to know?" Eriol said.

"Well I want to know..."

OUT SIDE OF THE ROOM

"Well thank you so much nurse Anne you don't know how grateful I am to you." Sakura said crying.

"Don't worry Miss. Kinomoto..." nurse Anne started but was interrupted.

"Please call me Sakura it's the least I could do for you if you need me to do any thing for you just call me" Sakura said.

"Well now that you mention it can you do me a favour Miss. Sakura?" nurse Anne asked.

"Well I guess I can handle Miss. Sakura but yes what do you need me for?" Sakura asked.

"Um Sakura when the time comes will you just come to me?" Anne asked.

"Sure but I don't know what you mean," Sakura said not understanding.

IN THE ROOM

"Well Eriol I am very sorry for what I did I just... didn't want to disappointed Sakura she was and still a good friend and was always there for me and I to her." Tomoyo said crying.

"Don't worry Tomoyo she still will be there for you like she was all the time" Eriol said getting out of bed and walking to Tomoyo's bed to hug her but wincing most of the time.

"Eriol you should be in bed don't get out go back on your bed!" Tomoyo yelled it Eriol. But the just walked to her bed.

"No Tomoyo I hate to see girls cry it kills me," Eriol said as he reached her bed. Eriol was still wincing so Tomoyo moved over so he could sit on her bed.

"Fine then Eriol come sit here" Tomoyo said patting a spot on the bed, which Eriol took in a split second. When Eriol sat he hugged Tomoyo and she leaned on his built chest.

"Thank you Eriol I am so thankful to have a friend like you" Tomoyo, said as she fell asleep.

"No problem Tomoyo" Eriol said as he fell asleep.

OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR

"Syaoran I am so glad that your hear for me" Sakura said looking up to Syaoran because she was sitting down on the chair.

"Well I will only be like this until your friend gets better. So don't expect a lot from me," Syaoran said giving her a cold look. Sakura just looked at him and looked into his eyes and started to cry and ran out of the room.

"I hate you Syaoran," she said as she ran out of the room.

'What have I done?' Syaoran asked himself looking at the place where Sakura was standing.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Well Sakura it's the day that you will fight Syaoran" Tomoyo said.

"I know moyo you don't have to remind me," Sakura said as she got out of bed.

"Saku what did Syaoran say to you to make you hate him so much?" Tomoyo asked Sakura but all Sakura did was ignore her and got up and walked into the bathroom. Tomoyo just stood there wondering what Syaoran said to make her best friend mad whenever she heard his name. After a while Sakura came out in a tight green shirt and black track pants.

"Thanks Tomoyo for the clothes" Sakura said trying to make Tomoyo forget what she asked before.

"No problem" Tomoyo said smiling. They both walked out of the room and into the hall.

"Moyo do you remember where the room is?" Sakura asked.

"Well I know that you forget because you where not looking at where we were going but on someone that who was telling us where everything was." Tomoyo said winking to Sakura. "And yes I know where the room is because I was listening "Tomoyo said. They walked in the halls for about 5 minutes and finally said that they were lost because they walked around the same room 7 times.

"Tomoyo where lost" Sakura said to Tomoyo. "I bet it was because you weren't paying attention you where busy looking at a specific person with navy blue eyes and navy blue hair." Sakura said winking at Tomoyo who blushed bright red. "Oh look the little baby is blushing" Sakura said making a baby voice.

"Why is she blushing?" some one asked which startled the pair.

"Oh my gosh Eriol don't do that ever again!" Sakura yelled holding her heart.

"I am sorry but Syaoran said that you where talking too long so he sent me to find you" Eriol said.

"Well blame it on Tomoyo she got us lost and we have been going around and around over and over again." Sakura said making Tomoyo blush at that comment Sakura said because Eriol was looking at her.

"Well don't worry because I still get lost even though I lived here for about all my life" Eriol said.

"Well Eriol how did you find us?" Sakura asked.

"Well I sensed your aura and it was pretty strong so I found you easily" Eriol said.

"Do you know how to get back?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well... if I remember right than if you go through those doors than it should bring you to a living room then go straight to the other side of the room then there should be a door and that should bring you to the training room." Eriol said. They followed the instructions and they found them self's in the training room.

"Wow Eriol you really do know your way around this place" Tomoyo said.

"Well finally, you made it "Syaoran said.

"Well I am sorry but we got lost because of someone," Sakura said looking at Tomoyo.

"Just shut up" Syaoran said rolling his eyes. "Hurry up and get over here so we can fight"

Sakura ran over where Tomoyo was the last time.

"Wow I see that your scared of me " Syaoran said smirking.

"Why would you think that?" Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well because you ran here so fast at the sound of my voice" Syaoran said with a smirk on his face.

"Well Mr. Smart Ass I ran here because the sooner we start the sooner I can kick your sorry ass" Sakura said glaring at him. Syaoran just glared back.

"Ok people you know the rules or do you want me to remind you?" Eriol asked.

"No Eriol since Sakura here wants to get it over with fast I don't want to waste time" Syaoran said.

"It's Kinomoto to you Li" Sakura said angrily.

"Whatever" Syaoran said rolling his eyes. "Lets get it started"

"Ok fight!" Eriol yelled.

"Eriol this not a video game" Syaoran said rolling his eyes at Eriol.

Sakura took this as an opening and punched Syaoran in the stomach and then punched him in his face.

"Shit Kinomoto that was a dirty trick" Syaoran said.

"No it wasn't I was just starting the fight because you where to busy flirting with Eriol" Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Ok Kinomoto you want to play this way fine with me" Syaoran said running so fast that Sakura couldn't see him getting ready to punch her in her face. Syaoran punched Sakura in the face so hard that Sakura had to punch him off her.

"Fuck" Sakura said holding her bleeding nose.

"Shit Eriol when Sakura gets mad she is on a role" Tomoyo said.

"Don't worry Tomoyo Syaoran is good, very good." Eriol said reassuring her.

Sakura ran up to Syaoran and faked a punch to his stomach and did a side kick to his face. Syaoran put a hand to his face and Sakura tripped him and he fell. He got up so fast that his arm hit Sakura in her eye so she couldn't see out of her eye. Syaoran took this as an advantage and tried to kick Sakura but she stood with her legs bent and caught his foot. She turned his foot so fast he flipped in the air and flew to the wall.

"Li stop toying with me and fight like a man or are you to wimpy to hurt me?" Sakura said mocking him.

"Don't worry Kinomoto I was just worming up" Syaoran said.

Sakura and Syaoran both got into they're fighting positions and neither of them moved. Sakura still had one of her eyes closed. Syaoran ran to Sakura and she didn't move a muscle. Syaoran thought Sakura was to hurt so all he planed to do was to pin her down and call it a match. Sakura say what Syaoran was going to do so she thought of something to stop him from winning. Syaoran ran up to Sakura and was about to push her down but Sakura moved out of the way just in time and stepped on his foot so hard that he fell. The impact was so hard that it twisted his ankle.

"Shit Kinomoto that hurt" Syaoran said and he was getting up. He was very mad and punched her with his right arm and then kicked her left shoulder so hard that she disconnected it. He then punched her again in her stomach that she went flying across the room and into the wall and blood started to come out of her mouth. Sakura got up and walked to Syaoran and punched him in his arm and kicked his stomach and side kicked his face then elbowed him on the back of the neck and he fell.

Syaoran got mad and you could see it in his eyes. He ran up to Sakura and punched her three times in her stomach then kicked her arm and then kicked the side of her face and she fell down. Sakura then got back up and Syaoran kicked her face right on her nose and cracked it. Syaoran then punched her so hard that she flew into the wall and fell down. Sakura then got up and ran to Syaoran and kicked him in his jaw and kicked his stomach and threw a punched his nose but it hit his eye. She then punched his cheek. They both got fed up and wanted to end it so they both aimed a punch and there fist hit each other then...

"Enough of this!" someone yelled. Everyone looked up to see that Yelan had come back.

"Auntie Yelan I didn't know what time you where coming if I had I would of did something for you" Eriol said.

"It's ok Eriol just call for the nurse and take Tomoyo with you." Yelan said.

"Right away" Eriol said running with Tomoyo's hand in his.

A WEEK AFTER

"Syaoran I don't know what has gotten into you I don't know why your fighting her I thought I said that I didn't want you to fight anybody that I didn't approve of" Yelan said to her son who was lying on the floor.

"Don't worry mother I know that I could handle it" Syaoran said.

"That's what you thought just look at what you did to Sakura" Yelan said. Syaoran turned his head and looked at the body that was lying in a bed next to his. She had bruises all over her face and arms. She also had a her arm wrapped up in some sort of bandage she laid there not moving in inch but she was breathing very lightly.

"Oh Syaoran look at what you have done to her she is all hurt because of your greedy ways I don't know why you fought her" Yelan said holding her head in her hands.

"Don't blame Syaoran it was also my fault I wanted to fight him and I was provoking him I am so sorry it was my entirely fault" Sakura said to Yelan with a tear that fell down her face.

"Don't worry your self Sakura dear do not worry" Yelan said. "I think Tomoyo want to see you I have a feeling that she is going to walk in about 3... 2... 1..." Tomoyo burst into the room.

"Sakura your alright I thought that you where never going to wake up you have been out for a whole week I haven't been away from you for so long I was so worried" Tomoyo said in tears holding Sakura's hand.

"Don't worry Moyo I am ok now," Sakura said. "I wonder when I can get out of here" Sakura wondered.

"Well Miss Kinomoto..." Nurse Anne started.

"Please call me Sakura" Sakura said.

"No I will call you Miss Sakura" Anne said.

"Close enough" Sakura said." When can I get out of here? Not that I don't like to be here I do I just don't like to be in one place to long" Sakura said.

"Well the bot of you can leave I guess tomorrow but Sakura please stay off that arm of yours because it is broken. And Syaoran stay off your ankle it is sprained" Anne said.

"Ok "they both replied at the same time.

Thanx to all of you who reviewed my chappie:

ccsbrat: I know how you feel I get lazy sometimes I hope that you liked this chappie sorri that I didn't make Sakura win but it doesn't mean that Syaoran won either

bwad: sorri but I didn't make him win /

LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: I hope this was a surprise for you. I'm happy to know that you like my story

sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE: I am sorri if you think everything is going fast pace but what can you do if you don't know what to write? Ne wayz I am glad that you like my story

Sakura-Angel-Blossom: well we got on and talked a little bit. I am sorri I didn't make him win I just didn't want ppl to think I was sexist so I made it a tie. Sorri /

LilShadowPet: yea Tomoyo beat Eriol I didn't kno if ppl would like that but you do so I feel good to kno that

kawaiidevilishangel: I didn't know if I wanted to make Sakura win because Tomoyo beat Eriol but I didn't want ppl to think that all girls are better than boys (yes I am a girl that will most likely beat a boy) and I didn't want to make Syaoran win because of what is going to happen in other chapters

Sarah Lin: I didn't want Syaoran to look like a fool becauseof what is going to happen in the other chapters sorri /

lilly-n-mel: are there 2 of you lilly and mel? Ne wayz (yes I am kinda slow he he) if Syaoran won then there would be no point of the nationals now would there?

sorri if my story is going fast. If I let Sakura beat him then we would know who ( out of the two) would beat whom in the nationals' right? I just wanted to leave a little suspense

wildrider: I think that I did what you wanted right a tie I hope this was ok

cherry blossom01: yea she beat him GIRL POWER I dunno I might use that in the story but I really don't know

burningfire666: very glad

I hope that you all keep on reviewing my story.

I will give shout outs to ppl is there anybody's birthday coming soon? If there is review me and I will post it up.

Miss Blossom


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people its Miss Blossom. I am so sorry that it took me so long to updated please don't be mad at or with me. If you are then I am very sorry. I typed this entire chapter already (well most of it) and I save it to a disk so that if I go somewhere I can still type it and or update it (If I have a comp handy). I was going to start typing what I can remember of it. When I put in the disk I went to the file but if would not come up... Why you ask? Because someone deleted it, So I am so very sorry for the delay. Please forgive me. Plus I had to study for a couple of quizzes and some tests so please forgive me.

NE wayz on wit the story!!

Thanx to all of the ppl that reviewed my chappie

**cherry blossom01:** you know how we gurls are we good. Yea I know I didn't want Sakura to get hurt so badly but it goes with what I have planed for her so I guess that I had to do what I had to do.

**ccsbrat:** No, no you got it all wrong! I was just saying that I know how you felt because I feel like that sometimes to so I guess that we have something I common - yeah!!

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE :** I am so sorri but as you will see in the next chapters you will see what I have in store for them so please don't be mad at me l please stay happy with me

**kalleh: **well I didn't want ppl to think that just because I am a gurl that we are better than boys (I am not saying that were not - ) I just didn't want eather of them to win because if I did that then wouldn't it be a seprise for you to see if Syao or Saku wins the nationals.

**adriana: **wow I am glad that you like my story so much I feel... feel... I feel great to know that there is someone out there that likes my story

**Black-Fire-Daragon-15:** well if you really want to kno then read the story

**kawaiidevilishangel:** wow you know where I was aming that nobody wins they both get hurt (so ppl wont think that 'wow they where in a big fight and nobody got hurt' you know) so I am glad that you know where I was getting at

I know that he can be mean but isnt he cute when he is mean?? LOL well I think that she will get back at him I think in the next chapter

**Sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE :** I know how can they fight? Well I don't think that ne thing like that will happen like that in this chapter?? Huh I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!!! Well you never know

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom: **Waaaaaaaaaaaaa that was soo sweet you understand me I feel soo good. Wow thanx you soo much I feel great because you said that

**lil-asian-cherry: **glad that you like it Lana. I know I did that I am sorri but if I didn't do it then something good wouldn't happen now would it?

**ukari-chan:** thank you I'm glad that you like my story

SORRI TO BOTHER YOU PPL BUT I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP ON THE UM... I GUESS...ON THE 13 TO 15 I DUNNO SORRI

ON WITH THE STORY

**RECAP OF LAST WEEKS CHAPTER**

_A WEEK AFTER_

"_Syaoran I don't know what has gotten into you I don't know why your fighting her I thought I said that I didn't want you to fight anybody that I didn't approve of" Yelan said to her son who was lying on the floor._

"_Don't worry mother I know that I could handle it" Syaoran said._

"_That's what you thought just look at what you did to Sakura" Yelan said. Syaoran turned his head and looked at the body that was lying in a bed next to his. She had bruises all over her face and arms. She also had a her arm wrapped up in some sort of bandage she laid there not moving in inch but she was breathing very lightly._

"_Oh Syaoran look at what you have done to her she is all hurt because of your greedy ways I don't know why you fought her" Yelan said holding her head in her hands._

"_Don't blame Syaoran it was also my fault I wanted to fight him and I was provoking him I am so sorry it was my entirely fault" Sakura said to Yelan with a tear that fell down her face._

"_Don't worry your self Sakura dear do not worry" Yelan said. "I think Tomoyo want to see you I have a feeling that she is going to walk in about 3... 2... 1..." Tomoyo burst into the room._

"_Sakura your alright I thought that you where never going to wake up you have been out for a whole week I haven't been away from you for so long I was so worried" Tomoyo said in tears holding Sakura's hand._

"_Don't worry Moyo I am ok now," Sakura said. "I wonder when I can get out of here" Sakura wondered._

"_Well Miss Kinomoto..." Nurse Anne started._

"_Please call me Sakura" Sakura said._

"_No I will call you Miss Sakura" Anne said._

"_Close enough" Sakura said." When can I get out of here? Not that I don't like to be here I do I just don't like to be in one place to long" Sakura said._

"_Well the both of you can leave I guess tomorrow but Sakura please stay off that arm of yours because it is broken. And Syaoran stay off your ankle it is sprained" Anne said._

"_Ok "they both replied at the same time._

ON WITH THIS CHAPTER 

"Sakura wake up please we have to go to Yelan's office, and if where not there on time we won't know what we have to do for the time where are going to stay here!" Tomoyo yelled to Sakura who was still sleeping in her nice warm bed.

"Oh come on Tomoyo can I have 10 minutes? Please?" Sakura wined.

"Well what do you think I would say Sakura? Huh?" Tomoyo asked with her hands on her hip tapping her foot on the floor.

"I think that you would say 'yea sure Sakura that what friends are for'" Sakura said.

"Wrong answer now get your sorry lazy ass out of bed NOW!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yes sir" Sakura said as she jumped out of bed and gave Tomoyo a salute.

"That's more like... Wait, Sakura did you just call me 'sir'? Huh?" Tomoyo yelled at Sakura as she ran into the bathroom to wash up. Soon Sakura came out of the bathroom changed out of her nightgown.

"Hurry up Sakura we have to get there this year" Tomoyo said.

"Well I am sorry but I am not used to having this cast on my arm ok it itches" Sakura wined trying to scratch her itch with a pencil.

"Oh Sakura stop wining we have to get to Yelan's office!" Tomoyo said.

"Sure ok fine I am ready," Sakura said. They walked down the hall and then down the elevator." Um Tomoyo you do know where we are going right?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"No I was following you Sakura" Tomoyo said.

"Um Tomoyo how are you following me when I was following you?" Sakura asked.

"Well I say that we are lost so lets just go into a room and ask someone where Yelan's office is" Tomoyo suggested.

"Ok lets go into this room. I can hear talking form inside" Sakura said. They walked into the room and saw the room was filled with people eating their breakfast and saw some just sitting there and reading and some talking.

"Wait here Tomoyo I will ask someone" Sakura said.

"Ok but hurry back I have a bad feeling about this" Tomoyo said. Sakura just nodded. Sakura walked up to a man and tapped him on the shoulder with her bad arm. He grabbed her hand and turned around and turned her arm behind her back.

"Oh fuck let go you fucking piece of shit," Sakura yelled at the man.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here" the man said. "Oh am I hurting you? What is a beautiful delicate gal like you doing here? Oh my name is Mingu and I will like to have you" Mingu said looking At Sakura with his teal eyes (N/A: he is in chapter 1) "This is a place for the strong not the weak" he said to Sakura.

"Let go or you will be sorry" Sakura said glaring at him.

"Oh what are you going to do? Scratch me with your nails" he asked mocking her.

"If I where you I would let go now or I will make you feel like shit because you will let me repeat that you WILL get your ass kicked by a girl" Sakura said.

"Oh really? You and what army? Huh little lady?" the Mingu said with the look of lust in his eyes.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you" Sakura said. She grabbed his arm that was holding pulled it back which brought him to her and she raised her nee which came in contact with his gut. She punched him in his face and kicked him with her right foot. Her kick was so powerful that he was thrown to the wall.

"All I wanted to know was if he knew where Yelan's office is. I told him to let go but he didn't so he got what was coming. So can anyone tell me where Yelan's office is?" Sakura asked.

"Well you bitch after what you did I don't think that any one will help you because you hurt him. He is the best in this school," She said.

"Oh really I thought it was Syaoran" Tomoyo asked.

"Well bitch your wrong Mingu is" she said.

"No he isn't Christina Syaoran is" the girl said.

"Shut the fuck up Diana you know that Mingu can kick Syaoran's ass any day" Christina said.

"Oh really I think not" Diana said back.

"Will you two fucking stop fighting and tell me where the fuck Yelan's office is?" Sakura yelled frustrated.

"Well you have to go up the stairs on your left and walk up to the 17 floor then walk to you left then when you come to your second right turn. Then you will see a door that says stairs. Walk to the tenth floor and you will come to a door that says offices go in there and walk down the hall and make the first right and the door will be at the end of the hall that says 'Yelan'" Christina and Diana said at the same time.

"Thank you" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.

**WELL ONE HOURE AFTER CHRISTINA AND DIANA EXPLAINED HOW TO GET TO YELAN'S OFFICE**

"Well we finally made it here it took us an." Tomoyo said looking at her watch. "Well it tool us a hour to get here," Tomoyo said. "We better check if Yelan is still here"

Sakura and Tomoyo knocked on the door and heard someone telling them to enter. They both stepped into the room.

"We are so sorry about being late Yelan it's just that we had trouble finding your office. So we asked someone for help and then they started this fight" Tomoyo said.

"Yelan may I be..." Sakura started to say before she passed out.

"What happened?" Yelan asked Tomoyo.

"Well I think I should tell you after we get her some help," Tomoyo said. Yelan nodded and went to the phone and called Anne to come and help Sakura. In the meanwhile Tomoyo and Yelan helped Sakura to the couch and put her down. Anne walked in and went to Sakura's side.

"What happened Tomoyo?" Yelan asked.

"Well it just so happens that Sakura is a late sleeper. This morning I went up to her to walk her up. But as usual she didn't get up. After about 15 minutes of trying to wake her up she finally got up. But knowing myself I was going to follow her but she was thinking the same so we both ended up getting lost. So we planed to just pick any room and ask someone if they can tell us where to find your office. The room we went into looked like everyone was in there I think it was the dining room because some where eating and some where just sitting and talking. But any ways Sakura went up to this guy and asked for directions so she tapped him with her broken hand. He out of no where he grabbed her hand twisting her arm and was refusing to let go then he started to insult her. Knowing her she got mad and she knocked him out. Then they're where these two girls and they both started to fight with Sakura and each other. So we got mad and asked someone to tell us how to get here. The both told us how to get here but it took us about an hour." Tomoyo said.

"Well Tomoyo do you know what the boys name was?" Yelan asked.

"Well I think he said his name was Mingu. And the two girls their names where Christina and Diana" Tomoyo said.

"Sorry Miss. Yelan but Sakura fainted from the pain that had been in her arm." Anne said. "I though I said to stay off her arm because it will not heal good." Anne said.

"Well I am sorry Anne but Sakura was having trouble finding her way around so she went into the dinning room to get help. Then some jack ass twisted her arm" Tomoyo said.

"Ok but she will have to come back to my office so I can check if everything is ok," Anne said to Yelan and Tomoyo.

"Ok but how are you going to get her all the way there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well most of the teachers here have magic so don't worry" Anne said she snapped her fingers and Sakura and her vanished.

"Where did they go?" Tomoyo asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry she is in good hands. She is in Miss. Anne's room getting treated for her arm" Yelan said.

"Well sorry Yelan but can I go and see her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yea but before you go can you please get Syaoran and Eriol and bring them with you?" Yelan asked Tomoyo.

"Sure I can" Tomoyo said walking out of the room. "Um Yelan where are they?" Tomoyo asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Yes they are in the training room." Said Yelan.

"Yea but witch one?" Tomoyo asked

"Well I don't think they showed you how to get there so let me just write it down for you" Yelan said walking to her desk and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She then handed it to Tomoyo.

"Thank you Yelan" Tomoyo said.

"Sure no problem Tomoyo now hurry" Yelan said shooing Tomoyo out of the room.

Tomoyo looked at the paper as she walked out of the office. It said to turn to the right and walk down the hall until she gets to the elevator. Tomoyo walked down the hall until she came up to a silver door. She looked back down to the paper and it said to take it up to the 17th floor. She then pushed the button to open the doors. Tomoyo looked up to see what floor it was on and it was on the 2nd floor. Just then she heard 'Ding' the doors opened. She walked into the elevator. After standing there for five long minutes the doors popped open 'Ding'. Tomoyo looked at the paper is said to walk to your right to the last door and open it. She walked to the end of the hall, which took her to a blue door. Tomoyo walked into the room. She looked at the paper it said to go to the door and knock five times. She did what was on the paper. After following what was on the paper for another ten minutes she came up to a door and knocked on it.

"What the hell do you want you bitch?" Some one yelled at Tomoyo.

"Shut up and open the door" Tomoyo yelled back.

"I can't open the door unless you tell me the password. I don't think the you would know it because your stupid" the person yelled at Tomoyo.

"What? You think that I don't know what the password is?" Tomoyo challenged.

"Well...no" the person said.

"Well let me think is it Macmillan?" Tomoyo asked the person.

The person looked stunned. But didn't make any more trouble so he just opened the door.

Tomoyo came up to a shield and it looked like if she touched it, it would kill her. But she remembered that Yelan said before she left that it would not hurt her. So she walked right up to it and pushed herself into it and came up to a beautiful grassy field. Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Eriol asked.

"I will tell you later you have to get Syaoran and take me to nurse Anne." Tomoyo said.

"Why what happened are you hurt?" Eriol asked looking worried out of his wits.

"No its Sakura some jack ass hurt her arm, the one that was in the cast. She fainted from all the pain. And knowing her she would not of told any one that she was hurt" Tomoyo started to cry Eriol walked up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Tomoyo she will be fine." Eriol said still holding her. "Syaoran come hurry we have to get to nurse Anne's office."

"Why do I have to go?" Syaoran said.

"Because Sakura is hurt," Eriol said.

"So does it look like I care? No so don't bother me," Syaoran said. Tomoyo pushed Eriol away and marched right up to Syaoran and looked him in the face and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Syaoran your going to come because on two reasons. One because Sakura is hurt and I need people to be there of me and mostly her. Two because your mom told me to get you there. Now I know that you and Sakura have not been getting along but that does not mean that you won't go and check up on her," Tomoyo yelled at Syaoran with more tears falling out of her eyes.

"Just shut up and get the hell out of my face" Syaoran yelled.

Eriol just grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her out of the way before Syaoran got all angry and did something to her.

Tomoyo cried all the way to the office. When she got there she saw Sakura lying down on the bed looking so helpless. Tomoyo started to cry even more.

"Nurse when do you think she will get better?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I don't know she should wake up after the painkillers start to work" she replied.

"When do you think that will be?" Tomoyo asked worried for her friend.

"Well that should be in about 12 hours. But if she doesn't wake up in about a week tops we will have to pull the plug because it shouldn't take that long for her to wake up" Anne said making Tomoyo cry even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well people I am really sorry that I didn't update when I said I would! I feel so bad about what I did but to accept my apology please read this chapter and review! If you review I will get my chapter out faster! Thanx if there are any problems talk to me! Or ask for my e-mail! Thanx for being so understanding! **

HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE FUN AND DONT DRINK AND DRIVE! LOL

**Miss Blossom**

LAST CHAPTER 

"_Just shut up and get the hell out of my face" Syaoran yelled._

_Eriol just grabbed Tomoyo's hand and pulled her out of the way before Syaoran got all angry and did something to her._

_Tomoyo cried all the way to the office. When she got there she saw Sakura lying down on the bed looking so helpless. Tomoyo started to cry even more._

"_Nurse when do you think she will get better?" Tomoyo asked._

"_Well I don't know she should wake up after the painkillers start to work" she replied._

"_When do you think that will be?" Tomoyo asked worried for her friend._

"_Well that should be in about 12 hours. But if she doesn't wake up in about a week tops we will have to pull the plug because it shouldn't take that long for her to wake up" Anne said making Tomoyo cry even more._

**ON WITH THAT STORY YOU HAVE BEEN WATING FOR!**

"Sakura I really don't know why you do this things to your self, I really don't know why!" Tomoyo said as she was holding Sakura's hand. Tomoyo always cared for Sakura and always will. ' Syaoran I sear I will kill you!' Tomoyo was interrupted when Eriol walked into the room.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you" Eriol said as he was about walk back out of the room.

"No please stay!" Tomoyo said. "I really don't feel like being alone for now, Please stay with me" Tomoyo asked. Eriol made his way to the chair next to Tomoyo.

"I'll stay" he said looking to her. "Anne said that Sakura will get better in about 2 hours" Eriol said to Tomoyo. When she heard the news se smiled and rested her head on the bed.

"That is great! Sakura will get over this" Tomoyo said as her eyes started to close. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and saw that she was sleeping, he picked her up with ease and placed her on the bed next to Sakura. Syaoran walked into the room and saw Eriol looking at Tomoyo and then he saw Sakura on the bed looking pale, and so... fragile. Eriol spotted Syaoran at the door and walked to the door and told Syaoran to go into the room. He complied and Eriol walked out to get a blanket for Tomoyo.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura's bed and looked at her. He saw that she was getting better from the night before, when she looked so skinny. "Well I hope you feel better" he said as he put a little bear holding onto a Sakura petal on the bed beside her. He then walked out of the room.

Eriol saw this from the corner of his eye as he pretended to look at the blankets. He picked up the violet blanket and walked back into the room and put the blanket on Tomoyo. He looked at Tomoyo and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight Tomoyo, Sakura will get better" and he walked out the door.

**2 hours later**

"Hmm... Where am I?" Tomoyo asked her self. As she stretched her arms. She glanced at the bed next to her and remembered that she was with Sakura and she fell asleep on Sakura's bed. ' How did I get here?'

Just then Anne walked into the room. "Miss Sakura should be waking up about now so I wanted to give her these pills" Anne said as she took the blanket that Tomoyo was using and put it in the hamper to be washed.

"Hey, where am I?" Sakura said as she saw Tomoyo and Anne by her bed.

"Well Sakura you were knocked out cold when that mean guy Mingu hurt your arm" Tomoyo said as she walked to Sakura's bed. "But don't worry, Anne said that you would be fine"

"Miss Sakura I want you to take these pills 4 times a day" Anne said. "Please remember to take them, if you don't the bottle will appear in your hand, and will become warm," Anne said as she handed Sakura the bottle.

"Thanks Anne, can I leave now?"

"Yeah but if I were you I would want to change first, just look at the ugly robe that you are wearing" Tomoyo said t Sakura while holding her nose.

"Yeah I'll change only if you leave and give me some clothes to change into" Sakura said in her normal voice.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura knowing that she was back to normal. Tomoyo had a pair of clothes at the bottom of Sakura's bed.

"Thank you now please leave" Sakura said as she shooed the two out of the room. Sakura turned to the bed and saw a little bear on her bed by her pillow.

'I wonder who made this for me' Sakura picked it up and read the card that came with it.

_Dear Sakura, I wanted to say that I hope that you get better! I really hope that we can become friends. Sorry about the way I was acting to you and your friend. Please accept this as an apology for you and Tomoyo. But don't think now that we are friends, because were not._

Well that was surprise. 'I never thought that Li would do something like that' Sakura heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming hold your horses" Sakura called back at the knock.

* * *

"Well Syaoran I know what you did for Sakura, and it is nice that you do care for her." Eriol said looking at Syaoran. He didn't look at Eriol knowing that it was true. 

"What ever man, my mom said that I should do it" Syaoran said as he got up to walk out of the room. When he opened the door he walked into a pink aura, but caught her just before she fell.

"Thank you Syaoran" Sakura said as she got her balance and walked out of his embrace.

"That's Li to you Kinomoto" Syaoran said as he started to walk away.

This got Sakura a little bit upset and ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well Li I would like it if you would call me Sakura"

"What ever Kinomoto" Syaoran said as he pushed her out of his way. "Get lost"

With that Syaoran walked away from Sakura. 'What ever, he is so rude, I really don't like him' Sakura thought as she walked to her room. Before she knew it she was in her room.

Sakura went to take a shower in her bathroom when she heard a knock on her room door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi Anne, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked as she opened the door wider to let her in.

"Well Miss Sakura, I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow you will be having a battle with Christina, so I will be taking you're cast off early" Anne said as she made her way to the door. "So Miss Sakura please follow me" Sakura obliged and followed Anne to the same room where she was before.

"Sakura just sit here, I'll be right back" Anne said as she walked out of the room. Just then Sakura's cast started to vanish right from her arm.

"Whoa what's happening?" Sakura asked as Anne walked into the room. Anne mumbled something under her breath and out of no where Yelan popped out of no where.

"What? Let me see" Yelan looked at Sakura's arm and saw that the cast was vanishing. "Oh my god please no"

"I am sorry Mistress Yelan but it looks like it is" Anne said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked but got no answer. "Please answer me," Sakura said with a shaky voice. Sakura looked at her arm and saw that her cast was gone. "Someone tell me please!"

"Well Sakura, there has been this aura that has been living here, but it never really did anything bad until Syaoran fell in love with this girl, she was beautiful and they both fell in love," Yelan paused as she walked over to the chair in front of Sakura. "Well this Aura was upset that he fell in love and started to do bad things around the school. People close to Syaoran were hurt badly, things started to happen unexpectedly. Kind of like the way your cast vanished." Yelan said as she looked into Sakura's eyes. She could tell that Sakura was a little bit worried that something bad was going to happen.

'I wonder if something bad is going to happen to the people around me'

"Yes Sakura, things will start to happen, but all we can do now it make sure that you get the proper training." Yelan said.

"Mistress Yelan don't you think Sakura should train some where else so the aura wont do any thing to stop Sakura from her training." Anne asked.

"Well I guess I could send her off with Eriol, and Syaoran to the underground house"

"Please if I go any where I want Tomoyo to go with me. We were always together" Sakura pleaded.

"Sure Sakura my child Tomoyo may go with you" Yelan said as she saw the happiness in Sakura's eyes. "But please remember that tomorrow will be the day you battle Mingu"

"Yes! I almost forgot," Sakura said as she jumped up. "Anne may I train?"

"Yes just don't forget to take the pills"

* * *

Sakura went to the training room to train. But when she got there someone was using it. Sakura got a better look at who it was, it was Mingu and Syaoran. They were fighting and because of the aura, Syaoran was getting tired. The aura drains all of the energy from him when it wants to come out. 

He looked at Sakura and they met, eye to eye, dark brown with amber to emerald with gold orbs met. For a while, time stopped. Sakura looked at Syaoran and sensed that he was weak, Sakura learnt a healing chant. Sakura walked up to Syaoran, once she touched him he fell out of the time trace.

"What the fuck? I felt that! I knew that I was stuck in time. It felt weird. I really didn't know what was happening." Syaoran said looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at him and saw in his eyes that he was worried. She felt that she need to be close to him for a little bit. Sakura took a step close to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Syaoran walked away from Sakura and turned to her and glared at her.

"Don't ever touch me!" he said in a voice that sounded like a woman.

"Who is that?" Sakura said looking around the room. "What do you want with him?" Sakura said as she fell to the floor.

"I want Syaoran all to my self, I don't want to share him with anyone"

"Well if you want him why don't you show your self and tell him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the thing is, is that I am dead"

"Wow so what are you going to do?" Sakura asked

"First I am going to kill you!" it said to her. "The way he looks at you, the way he thinks about is making me mad! You can't have him! Ever!"

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting down by the garden. 

"Eriol Sakura was let out today. She was looking a lot better than she was before, but she looks pale."

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I know tat she is going to get better" Eriol said. "Umm Tomoyo I saw Syaoran walk into the room today and give something to Sakura. I told him that it was sweet but he denied that he gave it to her"

"Well he will get over it soon" Tomoyo said as she looked at Eriol. "Most of the men around Sakura get pulled in by her beauty"

"Well I guess I am different" Eriol said to Tomoyo. "I guess I like you" Eriol said. He moved in to kiss her.

"Eriol I hate you!" Tomoyo said as she pushed him to the ground.

"Tomoyo! What is wrong?" Eriol said as he saw Tomoyo's eyes turn red. "Nothing is wrong with me, I just want to kill you"

"Tomoyo what has gotten into you?" Eriol yelled as he went up to him.

Tomoyo kicked Eriol and kept on kicking. He blocked her and kept on doing it. Eriol could never hit a woman especially the one whom he liked.

Tomoyo started to shout out these weird chants, some of them Eriol didn't even know.

Then out of no where Tomoyo started to scream! Things started to move around, chairs would be flung around the room. People would be lifted up into the air and thrown against the walls.

'Tomoyo please stop this! I don't want to hurt you, Tomoyo I really like you!' Eriol said.

'Who is this? What is the matter with me? Why am I doing these things?'

Eriol looked into Tomoyo's eyes and saw that she was scared. "Tomoyo stop this!"

"Never! I want Syaoran all to myself! No one can have him!" Tomoyo said to Eriol.

"Tomoyo I don't know what is happening to you" Eriol said as he was lifted up into the air and was thrown to the wall. Then he was lifted up again and was dropped. Eriol stopped moving and he felt this burning pain in his body!

"OW! What is happening to me?" Eriol yelled as she was holding on to his arm. He felt this warm liquid on his arm and was coming out fast. H looked and saw blood. "Shit! How the hell is this happening?"

"Eriol please help me" Tomoyo said as she was straining to say it.

"Tomoyo what is the matter with you?" Eriol asked as he got up. Eriol also noticed that his stomach was burning.

"Shit!" Eriol yelled as he felt his stomach twist literally. "Help!" Eriol was rolling on the floor.

"Gah! My head! What are you doing to me?" Eriol yelled at Tomoyo.

"Eriol help!"

Eriol got up and with all his might and will power ran up to Tomoyo and held her in his arms even though his body was in so much pain. Tomoyo twisted and turned, she tried to get out of his arms.

"Shh... Tomoyo calm down" Eriol cooed Tomoyo.

"Thank you so much Eriol" Tomoyo said as she looked Eriol in the eye, then she passed out.

"Alright come on Tomoyo," Eriol said as he carried her to nurse Anne.

* * *

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Li is an arrogant bastard! I don't think I would ever care for him!" Sakura yelled to the voice. 

"What ever! I know that you love my Syaoran! So I want that to come to a stop! Never will you see him again!" the voice said.

"Yeah right! Like you can beat the shit out of me! Ha! Get a life!" Sakura said to the voice.

"Okay not you're asking for it!" the voice said. Sakura was thrown to the wall. She got up and ran towards Syaoran, but was stopped in mid air as she was about to kick him.

"Don't you ever hurt my Syaoran ever!" A hand that wasn't there was choking Sakura.

"Fuck you! And g...get your hands...s off me" Sakura said sounding muffled. But nothing seemed to be happening.

'Hey, please let her go. She is new here, if you harm her, my mom will kill me. No matter how you think you can save me, my mom will kill me!'

'I don't care! Why do you look at her like that?"

'look at her like what? I was told to look out for her and to make sure that nothing bad happens to her' Syaoran said.

'Like the same was you were to watch out for me?' she asked.

'Yes, like I was supposed to watch out for you.' Syaoran said back. 'So please let her go. You know how my mother gets when I brake a promise I made with her'

"Gah!" Sakura said as she fell to the floor catching her breath.

'Now please, get out of me' Syaoran said.

"What the hell was that? What was happening to me?" Sakura said mostly to her self, thinking that Syaoran was still being possessed. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Syaoran looking down at her. By reflex Sakura took Syaoran's hand and flipped him.

Syaoran was too weak to do anything. So he let Sakura do what she need to do.

Sakura flipped Syaoran on to the floor on his back, while she straddled him. Sakura looked into his eyes to make sure that it was Syaoran and not that thing.

"Umm... please get off of me, I really don't have any strength to do anything right now." Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Oh right," Sakura said quickly getting off him and helping him up. "Sorry, it was a reflex."

Surprisingly Syaoran took Sakura's hand.

"Thanks," Syaoran said as he got up and dusted himself off. "I was wondering if you could call nurse Anne, I am not feeling wel..." Syaoran started but couldn't finish because he was knocked out.

Sakura caught him before he fell completely on the floor.

"Well I guess I'll be taking you to nurse Anne" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Anne please help, something happened to Tomoyo and she was knocked out cold." Eriol said as he walked onto the room. 

"Please put her on the bed in this room" Anne said as she lead him to the room. Eriol put her down gently and sat on the chair next to her.

"Mr. Eriol please, would you go to the next..." Anne was cut off.

"Anne please help me! This guy weigh a lot" Sakura said as she walked into the room with Syaoran leaning on her body.

Eriol got up and helped Sakura put Syaoran on the bed across from Tomoyo.

"Sakura it looks like you have some explaining to do,"

"I really didn't do anything this time," Sakura said as she fell to the ground.

Eriol helped Sakura to the bed next to Syaoran.

Nurse Anne cleared her through to get the attention of Eriol. "Mr. Eriol I think you should get in that bed over there" Anne Said.

"Yea Anne" Eriol said as he walked to the bed, he got in, as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

"Yeah, kids" Anne said as she called Yelan to come see this.

"Mistress Yelan I think you should come and see this, it is so outrageous." Anne said into the phone.

"Well they are all knocked out, and it looks like I need to find out what happened to them before I can help them. Anne paused to hear what Yelan had to say.

"Well if it what you think it is, I think we should send them away fast! I think we should send then away now! So she won't know what is happening." Anne said as she looked at the four laying on the beds.

"Yes, I will be here, yes come down to see your self" Anne said into the phone as she hung up.

"I wonder if they will be okay, with what is going on. They need to be strong because I can feel her, and she is strong. Much stronger than before." Anne said as she was walking to the bed of Syaoran and Sakura.

'They better find out real soon, if they don't everything will be bad, the world will never be the same'

Anne walked away from them.

'So this is what they are planing to do. They wont be able to take him away from me, no, not this time'


End file.
